onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Garou
}} |status = Alive |race = Human Half Human Half Monster Mysterious Being (Formerly) |gender = Male |height = 177 cm (5'9½") |location = Monster Association Headquarters |abilities = Superhuman physical prowess Regeneration Supernatural senses Indomitable will Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist Transformation (Formerly) |occupation = Martial Artist Villain (half-monster) Fugitive |level = Dragon |affiliation = Bang (former master) Tareo |family = Unnamed father (mentioned) |webcomic = Chapter 32 (mentioned) Chapter 45 |manga = Chapter 29 (mentioned) Chapter 39 |anime = Episode 10 (mentioned) Episode 13 |japanese = Hikaru Midorikawa Ayumi Mano (child) |english = Greg Chun Kimlinh Tran (child) }} Garou (ガロウ, Garō; Viz: Garo) is a villain, a martial arts prodigy, the self-proclaimed "Hero Hunter," and a major adversary of the Hero Association. He is a former disciple of Bang but was expelled from his dojo for going on a rampage. Because of his fascination of monsters, he is commonly called the "Human Monster." Sitch of the Hero Association views him as a grave threat to the organization despite being only a human. After being stopped by Saitama, he became one of the few people who are aware of Saitama's power. He goes into hiding, with his current mindset being unknown for the time being. Appearance Garou is a young man with sharp features, yellow eyes, and long silver hair that spikes upward in two large prongs, giving a feeling of a young wolf. He has a lean muscular build. He wears a tight, black, long-sleeved shirt, loose-fitting white martial arts pants, a yellow sash around his waist, and tai chi slippers on his feet. As Garou fights in the Human Monster Saga, his appearance becomes more monster-like over time. After being kicked by Saitama, he removes his shirt and wraps his upper body in bandages as he recovers. While fighting Genos, his right eye turns red and bloodshot, and his hair becomes red after he rubs his own blood into it. Next, he is given a long-sleeved black shirt and tight black pants by the Monster Association. He retains a large diagonal scar across his face after being brutalized by Royal Ripper, and his right eye remains severely bloodshot. His clothes are torn and two strands of fabric flow behind him like scarves due to his encounter with Overgrown Rover, and after being defeated by Orochi his entire body is black with soot. The soot is blown off when Garou blocks Superalloy Darkshine's Superalloy Bazooka, and the force of the attack also shreds his remaining clothing into a spiral pattern around the hole Orochi put in his torso. Personality Garou is introduced as an antagonist with a hatred for heroes and has a confident, vindictive characterization. He hates being insulted and will attack any who offends him. He thinks highly of himself and uses that assertion to threaten high-ranking personnel such as heroes and Sitch. He will also attack low-ranked heroes and Hero Association staff members if he encounters them. Garou hates the popular, as he believes the popular will always win in the end. This is because as a child, he had no friends and the popular children at school enjoyed abusing him both physically and verbally, particularly a boy named Tacchan. They forced him to play Heroes, where Tacchan ("Justice Man") would beat up Garou ("the monster"). Garou noticed how everyone liked Tacchan but hated him. After watching his life repeat over and over again on the Justice Man TV show, he grew a distaste of heroes in general and believed that in the end, the majority will always want him ("the monster") dead. Although Garou is a villain and considered evil by most, he possesses a sense of morality; he fights heroes in a way without killing them, but he is okay with others killing heroes. He has a soft spot for children, as shown when he converses with Tareo in the park, or when he stops fighting Metal Bat after Zenko shows up. When Tareo calls him "Mister" after Garou told him not to, he does not get angry at the child. Later, he rescues and protects the boy from the Monster Association, even risking his own life to do so. In some ways, Garou can be considered a foil to Saitama. Both of them have their own strong sense of honor and justice, albeit manifested in different ways. While Saitama wanted to be like a hero from his childhood who fought villains, Garou wants to be a monster who defeats heroes. While Garou is a genius fighter and a prodigious martial artist, Saitama fights through improvisation, with no tactics and a rudimentary fighting technique. Furthermore, Garou can enjoy the feeling of losing in order to improve himself and become stronger in most of his fights, while Saitama desires to find a worthy opponent to get the rush of excitement he once had while he was training. In battle, Garou is extremely arrogant, often mocking his opponents and calling them "amateurs". He derided Death Gatling and the group of A and B-Class heroes, calling them all pathetically weak and that despite their smart idea of ganging up on him together, they were still nothing in comparison to S-Class heroes. Despite this, he does give credit to his opponents when it is due, as seen when he commented on Glasses' endurance throughout their battle. He is very observant in and before battle, always preparing himself to combat his opponent and never fighting without prior knowledge. An example of this is when the group of A and B-class heroes arrives to take him to the Hero Association. When he sees them, he asks Tareo if he could look through his Hero Association book with all of the heroes' listed powers, weapons, ranks, and abilities. He uses this to make sure he avoids the attacks that would inflict great damage upon him, specifically Shooter's poisonous arrows. Garou is also shown to have a massive appetite, especially during his gradual transformation into a monster. He seems to especially favor drinking Coke, expressing his desire to have one while enduring Overgrown Rover's energy blasts and being shown holding a bottle of Coke in official artwork by Murata. Garou wants to become a monster, as explored through his title the "Human Monster". However, his vision of a monster is an absolute existence that does not belong with anyone and is a symbol of fear to all, not a mass murderer. As a result, he is disgusted by the monsters in the Monster Association as they do not follow his "monster policy". Garou intends to change the world through absolute evil. He views justice as being biased and unfair, seeing it as people doing evil things to others they deem "evil" and getting praised for it, whereas absolute evil is unbiased and fair, affecting everyone the same way. Garou wants to become the fairy tale–like monster that everyone fears so that they are forced to unite against him to survive. By doing so, he aspires to end conflict and war, and achieve world peace. Although Garou has no qualms about killing monsters, he never kills a single human. The Monster Association notices this, which leads to them betraying him. Saitama also notices this when Garou is going easy on the S-Class heroes, and also when Garou is faking a threat to kill Tareo while actually moving away from the kid. When it is their turn to fight, Garou's attacks are only meant to injure Saitama so he would stop being a hero, not to kill. This prompts Saitama to call Garou "soft" and "not serious". According to Saitama's diagnosis of his character, Garou actually wants to be a hero, but decides on the much easier role of a monster. After hearing this diagnosis, Garou's monster persona shatters, and he is left not knowing what to do. He even accepts death, but his will to live returns after hearing Tareo tell everyone how he saved the boy's life twice. His current mindset after this remains unknown. Abilities and Powers Prior to his hero hunt, Garou was Bang's best disciple and was able to defeat all of his fellow students before being expelled by Bang. Garou's combination of genius martial art intellect and heightened physical attributes allowed him to defeat numerous heroes from the Hero Association and hardened criminals. During the ambush led by Death Galting, Garou claimed to have defeated nearly a hundred heroes. He was able to defeat the Tank Topper Army single-handedly early in his hero hunt, including the A-Class hero Tanktop Vegetarian and even the S-Class hero Tanktop Master who was overwhelmed by Garou's superior technique. Garou later challenged and defeated the S-Class hero Metal Bat, comparing him to an amateur fighter but privately admitted to himself that had a single one of Metal Bat's strikes connected, he would have lost instantly. Garou's advanced martial arts, which he learned from his former master Bang, grants him an advantage when fighting humans. He can use targeted thrusts at joints and vital spots in order to incapacitate physical functions and return counterattacks after anticipated his opponent's movements. However as a result of that, his fighting style becomes far less effective against beastly tactics and non-humanoid forms. This is proven when he is easily overwhelmed by Watchdog Man despite previously defeating two other S-Class heroes. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Garou's strength is superhuman and on par with S-Class heroes. He is capable of ripping Blue Fire's arm off without too much difficulty. He is able to heavily injure Tanktop Master with a barrage. He is shown easily breaking Heavy Tank Loincloth's arm and knocking out multiple A-Class heroes with one strike each. He is also capable of punching holes through Senior Centipede, a Demon threat monster (webcomic-only). Even in his weakened state, he defeats all of the A and B-class heroes with either a short barrage of punches or a single strike. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Garou is able to quickly dodge a vast amount of Golden Ball's bullets from multiple directions. He can also dodge the bat swings from Metal Bat. However, he admits that he would lose to Flashy Flash's speed. Even in his weakened state, he was still fast enough to outmaneuver the group of A and B-class heroes and deflect Death Gatling's Death Shower. Immense Durability: Garou possesses immense durability. He's able to take multiple attacks from Tanktop Master and remain standing. He even survives an all-out assault from three Demon level monsters: Royal Ripper, Bug God, and Senior Centipede (webcomic-only). Even when he was severely weakened by Saitama and Watchdog Man's combined attacks, he was still able to combat the group of A and B-class heroes and tough out the pain. Even Shooter's poison arrows and Gun Gun's bullet hole didn't slow him down, as noted by Glasses. Immense Endurance and Stamina: Garou possesses an inhuman pain tolerance. He is able to continue fighting after suffering injuries which would normally incapacitate normal people, such as a beat-down from Tanktop Master. He does not flinch when Spring Mustachio's sword stabs through his hand. Moreover, after being weakened by multiple fights from the day before and suffering a fever, he managed to continue fighting multiple heroes at once and actually in fact defeated all of them using smart tactics and enduring all of the continuous pain. Even when being battered to a bloody pulp by both Bang and Bomb, arguably the two most powerful martial artists on the planet, slipping in and out of consciousness, and losing feeling in his arms, he was still able to persevere and create tremors in the ground, uproot a tree, and spin it at amazing speeds, to the utter shock of both Bang and Bomb. Enhanced Senses: Garou is able to effortlessly sense the trajectory of bullets from Golden Ball's Golden Breakout, even in the dark. He can predict the movements of Metal Bat's Savage Tornado attack. He is also able to sense that people are watching him, as he realizes he is being watched by two monsters despite being engaged in battle against Metal Bat at the time. Moreover, he dodged Chain'n'toad's Ear Cutter, despite coming from a blind spot, just by instinct. It is also shown that his sense is sharp enough to enable him to deflect a barrage of shots from a Gatling gun flawlessly without letting a single shot hit him. Accelerated Growth Rate: Garou's main attribute; in his first appearance at the Hero Headquarters, the human monster admits that S-Class heroes would be too much for him to handle. Shortly afterwards however, he is capable of fighting against and defeating the very same S-Class heroes, such as Tanktop Master, in physical combat. This ability is shown to be at work mid-combat too, as seen when he was on the verge of defeat at the hands of Bang and Bomb but was able to turn the tables quickly on them despite his extreme injuries and exhaustion. *'Enhanced Adaptability:' As a result of his increased growth rate, Garou shows remarkable adaptability in battle. Though his eyes were initially unable to track Golden Ball's projectiles in the dark alley where they fought, Garou's eyesight quickly adapted to the point where he could handle a barrage of ricocheted projectiles and deflect them with ease. :*'Poison Resistance:' Garou shows a resilience against being poisoned as seen when he was hit with two poisoned arrows that would have ordinarily knocked him unconscious within minutes. Instead of succumbing, he continued to fight against the team of heroes facing him, and then went on to fight Genos, Bomb and Bang in rapid succession without showing any significant signs of being hampered by the poison in his system. Fighting Style Master Martial Artist: Garou is an extremely skilled fighter, who adapts to combat and uses the advantage of the opponent's weak spots to give himself the upper advantage in fights. His learning ability (超学習能力, Chō Gakushū Nōryoku) allows him to learn countermeasures for other people's fighting styles, while making their fighting styles his own. He shows this ability against Tanktop Master, where he attacks his weak spots and quickly turns the tables. He also shows this unique ability in his fight with Metal Bat, where he comments that Metal Bat's attacks are getting predictable and weird. While fighting his opponents, Garou gains access to their fighting styles and techniques, simply by witnessing them once. Moreover, when fighting, Garou aims for the vital points and joints to make his opponents lose the ability to fight back very quickly. Furthermore, through analyzing his opponent's line of vision, posture, muscle tension, breathing, energy, movement patterns, and center of gravity he can almost perfectly predict his opponent's next movement. His prediction accuracy only improves as Garou becomes stronger. *'Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist' (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): A martial art Garou learned from his former master, Bang. It is composed of a series of extremely fast and powerful punches that can take out an S-Class hero. Garou avoids using this style if possible, because it reminds him of Bang. Charanko describes the martial art as "leading enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river", implying that the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. The martial art can repel the attacks of his opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power. Furthermore, if in a crisis, the martial art has his body move on its own. However, this art is incomplete as Bang did not teach Garou how to fight against animal-like fighting styles, such as Watchdog Man's. Also, Superalloy Darkshine noted in his battle with Garou that Garou's Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist is inferior in comparison to Bang, even when Garou was in his evolved state, as Darkshine fought Bang one-on-one and got to see this technique first-hand. During the battle between Garou and Bang, Genos also notes the difference in skill being undeniable. Garou must make a conscious effort in order to use the techniques, but for Bang, it has become part of his very being. :*'Abandonment' (見切り, Mikiri): Garou removes all restriction that he had placed on his mind. When they are removed Garou's mobility, agility and maneuverability are heightened. During his fight with Orochi, after Garou used Abandonment, he was capable of using Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist and Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist at the same time. * Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist (旋風鉄斬拳, Senpū Tetsuzan-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed from Bomb. This martial art style involves a powerful hand movement technique to create a razor sharp whirlwind pressure that chops the opponent into tiny pieces. The martial art then pushes the opponent back with various degrees of force depending on the proximity towards the eye of the whirlwind. The cutting pressure is also used in the martial art's kicks and is sharp enough to cut through stone. Garou first uses this against Royal Ripper. *'Military Martial Arts' (我流武術, Garyū Bujutsu): Based on Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, this fighting style evolves freely during combat. This was first seen used against Heavy Tank Loincloth. *'Tanktop Blow' (タンクトップブロー, Tankutoppu Burō): Copied from Tanktop Master. Garou unbalances and distracts his opponent by striking the ground with tremendous force. He first uses this against Bang and Bomb. *'Watchdog Man's movements': During his fight with Genos, Garou is shown to have been able to mimic the movement of Watchdog Man, moving around on all fours similar to a wild animal, in which he uses to catch Genos off guard and rip off his right arm. *'Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist' (連携奧義 交牙竜殺拳, Renkei Ōgi: Kyōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Bang and Bomb. This technique is usually only achievable with two users, but Garou manages to reach a degree of mastery that allows him to use the combination without needing a second person. *'Dual-Wielding Martial Arts: '''Due to his immense training, Garou is able to use two styles of martial arts simultaneously. *'Heart-Blast Release Fist''' (爆心解放拳, Bakushin Kaihō-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Tiger Fang True Fist' (虎牙烈真拳, Torakiba Retsu Shin-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Fire Dance Bullet Trail Fist' (炎舞弾道拳, Homuramai Dandō-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Purgatory Abyss Fist' (空虚深淵拳, Kūkyo Shin'en-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Lake-Breaking Ice River Fist' (湖割氷河拳, Mizūmi Wari Hyōga-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Mountain Cordillera Road Fist' (愚道山脈拳, Gudō Sanmyaku-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Ultimate Fist of the Yatagarasu' (八咫烏極拳, Yatagarasu Kyoku-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Pressure Point Killer Fist' (圧迫面殺拳, Appaku-men Ya-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Poisonous Ogre Fist' (空鬼未毒拳, Sora oni mi Doku-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Lone Fist of Takanori' (引弧隆盛拳, Hikuko Takamori-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Tanktop Tackle' (タンクトップタックル, Tankutoppu Takkuru): Copied from Tanktop Master. He charges at his opponent, bulling them over with folded forearms. He uses this against Flashy Flash. Miscellaneous Abilities Indomitable Will: One of Garou's defining traits and a factor that allows Garou to keep fighting, even when on the brink of death, is his sheer willpower. This will is evidenced throughout several battles between S-class heroes, such as during the battle between Garou, Bang and Bomb. Massive Appetite: Garou is shown to have a massive appetite, as he can stuff himself with the full list of items on the menu of a restaurant in order to rejuvenate himself. Despite his toned body and slim physique, he is able to stuff down large meals and even chug an entire pitcher of water with a single gulp, showing his enhanced metabolism. :Carnivorous Consumption: Garou can consume flesh from monsters in order to regain his energy and vitality without any ill effects. Awakened "Awakened Garou" (覚醒したガロウ, Kakusei-shita Garō) is what Black Sperm calls Garou after he transforms into a monster. Half Monster After being pushed to his limits in a series of fights against a team of A-Class and B-Class heroes, followed by Genos, Bang, and Bomb, Garou's evolution begins to skyrocket. Later, after being almost killed in his fight with Royal Ripper and Bug God, his power explosively increases and his clothes merge with his body causing him to slowly transform until only his face remains untouched. As a result of being pushed to the brink of death and overcoming it, his limiter starts to break and he is identified by Gyoro Gyoro as being a "Half-Monster". His senses and abilities increase so that even while he is asleep, he's still extremely dangerous and able to fight enemies. Even though he admits he's not a pretty sight while he's asleep, he was strong enough to easily defeat Puri-Puri Prisoner. Garou was able to put up a good fight against Superalloy Darkshine, although he suffered great injuries from his attacks. As their battle rages on, Garou's abilities increase to the point that he can match Superalloy Darkshine's full-power Superalloy Bazooka with his own without any difficulty or damage. By the time after he battles and bests Superalloy Darkshine, it is noted that his limiter is breaking, and afterwards, he feels like his "spirit" has been released from his body. He proclaims himself to be Disaster Level "God", and the bringer of the ominous future predicted by Shibabawa. Explosive Growth Rate: As a result of appearing to break his limiter, Garou's abilities can increase immensely in a very short period of time. He likens this to the Fighting Spirit (気合い, Kiai) ability Metal Bat has. Garou's growth rate allowed him to easily kill Royal Ripper who before with Bug God had defeated Garou, and Garou went on to fight Overgrown Rover, Gyoro Gyoro and Orochi in rapid succession before being defeated. *'Augmented Adaptability:' Garou's ability to adapt to his opponent's fighting style is increased even further. After encountering Super Mouse, Showerhead and Unihorn, Garou was able to counter each of their individual attacks with ease and his experience from fighting Stinger allowed him to effortlessly deflect their combined attack. In his battle with Orochi, although Garou initially had difficulty in evading just one of Orochi's horns, he quickly grew in speed allowing him to dodge all of Orochi's horns at once while maneuvering between the different levels of the Monster Association headquarters. :*'Psychic Resistance:' Garou is capable of adapting to and overcoming Gyoro Gyoro's psychic powers, slowly breaking free of their restraints. :*'Heat Resistance:' Garou is able to withstand Overgrown Rover's energy blasts at point-blank range and was noted by Gyoro-Gyoro to be able to endure the intense heat of Orochi's attacks that melted and exploded concrete. Augmented Strength: Garou in this state is capable of defeating Royal Ripper with a single strike. After being awakened by Puri-Puri Prisoner, Garou could easily break the chains holding him and defeated the hero with a barrage of punches, breaking through his bristle armor. It should be noted that Garou did this while he was sleep-fighting and wasn't right in his senses. Garou's enormous strength convinced Puri-Puri Prisoner that even a fellow S-Class hero like Superalloy Darkshine would have difficulty facing him. Augmented Speed and Reflexes: Garou is able to easily keep up with Overgrown Rover's attacks, and escape from his sight despite being bombarded with energy blasts. Over the course of his battle with Orochi, Garou was noted by Gyoro Gyoro to continually become even faster allowing him to dodge Orochi's attacks and blitz through weaker monsters with ease. Superalloy Darkshine observed that Garou's movements continually increased in speed as he attacked him, even after suffering serious injuries, to the point where Superalloy Darkshine felt like he was being attacked by dozens of martial artists. Augmented Durability: Garou can survive several point-blank attacks from both Overgrown Rover and Orochi, albeit the latter was trying not to kill him. Garou was able to survive a tackle from Superalloy Darkshine, which he believed would be instant death if he was hit by it. Augmented Endurance: Garou showed very little if not any pain when he was electrocuted by power lines, demonstrating high resistance to electricity. Later in his fight with Orochi, his body is pierced by one of Orochi horns and Garou is able to keep fighting Orochi, despite the visible hole in his torso and being brutally beaten by Orochi multiple times. Garou's endurance later evolves to a degree that he's able to withstand energy attacks from Overgrown Rover and Orochi in sequence without time to rest. He is capable of fighting with increasing speed and ferocity even after his entire rib cage was shattered by Superalloy Darkshine. Enhanced Instincts: Garou is able to quickly discern the strength of his opponents by listening to the instinctual warning signals that his body sends him. He was able to intuitively determine that Overgrown Rover was a very dangerous monster, which led him to retreat. Regeneration: Garou can heal very quickly, as he fully recovered his life threatening injuries from Royal Ripper in only a few hours. He also regenerated getting pierced through his stomach after Orochi’s extremely fast and flexible horn struck and left a big hole; he regenerated in a matter of minutes while dodging the Monster King's attacks. His body absorbs black matter from the air to close any wound. Although at first, Garou is unable to significantly damage Superalloy Darkshine, his strength eventually increases enough to defeat the hero, although it should be noted that this victory has more to do with the hero's underlying psychological insecurities than any significant advantage in power on Garou's side. Eventually, he nears his Completed Monster state, with nearly all of his body morphing except for his face. Later on, he destroyed nearly 100 Black Sperm cells with a single uppercut, and injured the likes of Golden Sperm with a single punch. According to Golden Sperm, his punch is many levels higher than what humans are capable of. By the time he fights Golden Sperm, he is faster than what S-Class heroes like Zombieman and Sweet Mask can see. Complete Monster First Form Shortly after his battle against Golden Sperm, Garou completes his first transformation. Devilish horns are where his hair had been and his clothes are reduced to only his pants, shoes, and scarf. According to Genos, not a single trait of his former face remains. In this form, Garou is able to easily best several S-Class heroes simultaneously while only toying with them. :Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist (怪害神殺拳, Kaigai Shinsatsu-ken): The Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist is Awakened Garou's personal fighting style, created after absorbing the other fighting styles he had within his arsenal. According to Garou, it is Disaster Level God, and has no weak spots. > Garou is capable of holding his own against Saitama while using this style. *'God Slayer Ascending Attack' (神殺昇撃, Shinsatsu Shōgeki): Garou delivers a powerful rising slash with one of his arms. *'God Slayer Instant Attack' (神殺瞬撃, Shinsatsu Shungeki): Garou throws a volley of quick punches with both hands. These punches are enough to encourage Saitama to use Two-Handed Consecutive Normal Punches to counter it, instead of just Consecutive Normal Punches. :Augmented Strength: Garou's punches are powerful enough to shatter the ground without connecting. He is capable of incapacitating many S-Class heroes with a single hit while going easy on them. He is also shown to lift and break large boulders without difficulty. :Augmented Speed and Reflexes: Garou moves faster than what top S-Class heroes like Atomic Samurai can even register. In his fight against Tatsumaki, he destroys the rubble surrounding him in hyper-speed to the point that it looks like the rocks are missing him. He is also shown surpassing Flashy Flash's speed, casually blocking the hero's Flashy Fist, which only took 0.02 seconds to complete. Even after Flash increases his speed, Garou comments that chasing him down would be no problem; he later proves it, earning a comment from the hero that Garou is too fast. Even more impressive, Garou can read and dodge Saitama's normal attacks, and unlike anyone else before, can instantly counter them, surprising the hero. He also manages to escape from Saitama's grasp twice. During their battle, he moves from behind Saitama to in front so quickly that falling rubble does not appear to move, and even Saitama loses sight of him (though he wasn't fighting seriously). :Augmented Durability: Most notably, Garou gains an immense boost in durability, capable of even taking Saitama's normal punches without too much injury. While restrained by the esper Tatsumaki, he endures a multitude of hits from Sweet Mask and Child Emperor to no effect. Garou is not fazed when thrown into the air by Saitama's Serious Table Flip. He even survives a direct assault from Saitama's Consecutive Normal Punches with only a broken horn as a result, and an exchange with Saitama's Two-Handed Consecutive Normal Punches. :Augmented Psychic Resistance: Garou is capable of adapting to and overcoming Tatsumaki's Psychic Binding, albeit the esper's brain is heavily injured at the time. :Augmented Senses: Garou is capable of seeing in the darkness of night and uses this to his advantage when threatening to kill Tareo while secretly moving away from him. Second Form After being pushed into a corner by Saitama, Garou transforms again. This transformation is intense enough to change the wind and convince Saitama that something serious is coming. His body becomes much more bulky, and his demonic features are much more noticeable: the horns on his head are curvy while four other horns appear on his back, and his clothes seemingly disappear. Garou's teeth become larger and his eyes give place to a black void. While in this form, he appears to lose most of his sanity. Furthermore, he remarks that he would kill Saitama, whereas he only intended to mortally wound Saitama in his first transformation, although this could be interpreted as another one of Garou's bluffs. :Augmented Strength: Garou's strength increases as his punches devastate the surrounding land. A spin punch in this form encourages Saitama to counter with a Serious Headbutt. Although his strength increases, Garou's attacks become more brutish and animalistic. :Augmented Durability: Unlike anyone else before him, Garou can take a normal punch from Saitama without even getting pushed backwards. He can survive his body getting blown apart from Saitama's Serious Headbutt. :Augmented Speed and Reflexes: In this form, Garou is able to rush Saitama in a similar fashion to Boros in his Meteoric Burst state. Final Form After receiving a Serious Headbutt from Saitama, Garou regenerates and evolves one more time. His appearance becomes even more demonic, and his muscles grows to the point he is several times larger than Saitama. His horns make sharp curves now while the horns on his back mutated into large wings. Unlike the previous transformations, this one eventually crumbles and Garou starts to lose power. :Augmented Regeneration: When entering his final form, Garou regenerates the damage he sustained from Saitama's Serious Headbutt, 'completely regrowing his arm in seconds. :'Augmented Strength: It is implied that this form increases Garou's power, but the battle is not shown. In the end, he is still no match for Saitama. :Flight: 'Given that he grew a pair of wings with this final transformation, it's presumed that he gained the ability to fly, although he was never actually shown using this ability. Quotes *"Time to conduct evil."'' *(To Tanktop Master) "Stay right here and watch as the monster Garou goes on to kill off all of your comrades." *(To Tareo) "Just become strong." *''"If he was just a little stronger he would've won... it wasn't fair for him..." *(To Death Gatling) ''"Watch carefully. Witness the moment the monster is victorious!" *(To Tareo) "Only you can protect yourself now!" *(While attacked by Overgrown Rover)'' "I'm gonna die! There's no way out. I lost because of that ugly brat. Damn it... at a place like this. God I want a Coke. I said I wanted to fight a monster-class hero, who said anything about fighting a monster? I haven't even started yet! It's over..."'' *(To Orochi) "The difference in our physical strengths, I'll make up for with my technique" *(To Superalloy Darkshine) "Yea, of course they're strong. If you're able to unleash violence on others without ever questioning whether it's right, like they are, you can win any fight. It means you've thrown away your kindness. It all stinks. The stench of hypocrisy is making me sick. Is this situation supposed to be a part of your morality play, too? The protagonist is filled with strength because of the good cause he's fighting for, huh. You were saying some bullshit about me "playing monster". Do you really think you aren't playing "hero"? All you heroes are shit, and what really grinds my gears is that the shittier you are, the more the public loves you. That's why I fight. I will put my life on the line to crush justice. You'll never be able to stop this monster play!" *(Referring to Saitama) "This strength doesn't make any sense. It's not fair. It's like he's made up of the world's unfairness. As if he's the personification of justice...of course. Didn't I already know? This world is unfair. Justice and Evil are decided by others. That's how the world is. To oppose the unfair power known as justice, I have to obtain the unfair power known as evil. To defeat the unfair beings known as heroes...I HAVE TO BECOME AN UNFAIR BEING MYSELF!!" *''"This is what I feared most. Expelled by the power of justice without even a say. But I won't let it."'' *''"All of you...all of you...all of you!! The people! The world! None of you see anything. Anything! You act like heroes even though you can't save one child. You're all insane! Yet people rely on you madmen. They make the mistaken assumption that of course you'll save them. No matter what happens, someone will do something. It's not their problem if a monster appears. It's not as if most people's lives will change. And so, in a small part of their heart, it will have room to grow. Evil will be born. But still, the evil of people will never be judged. That's the difference between them and monsters. The phony peace that heroes create will dye people with evil. That's why I'm doing this. I will be the Count Devil that plunges humanity into terror!! In a world with no room for survival, evil will disappear. And so will bullying, and discrimination, even war! WHAT THIS WORLD NEEDS IS NOT BIASED JUSTICE! BUT UNBIASED ABSOLUTE EVIL! I'm fighting for world peace. No justice will be able to overthrow me. I will be stronger than anyone! I will be...AN ABSOLUTE MONSTER!"'' *(To Saitama) "If you weren't here, I would have become the world's absolute evil. Unbiased terror scattered throughout the world...that can establish real peace. Don't think that all children are waiting for heroes. There are even kids around the world waiting for a great monster to take the stage. Can you save them!? Can you follow the ugly kid being picked on in the park!? I can! I can save the whole world with terror! While humanity is fearing Garou the Monster, everyone's hearts will unite to survive. Is there any peace other than this!? Can you create peace? Can you unbiased save the world with that flimsy cape? Do you have the means to stop the unseen tragedies? You're strong but so what? You may defeat me, but can you handle it?! THE RESPONSIBILITY!!! WELL!? IF YOU'RE GOING TO DEFEAT ME, THEN ANSWER THE QUESTION! WHAT WILL YOU ACCOMPLISH? Why will you kill me now? Do you have a sense of duty like mine? WHY...ARE YOU...A HERO?!" Trivia *Garou is ranked 14th in the character popularity poll. *Garou (餓狼, Garō) means "Hungry Wolf." During his participation in the Super Fight Tournament, he disguised himself with a wolf mask. **In French, loup-garou means "Werewolf." *''One-Punch Man'' manga illustrator Yusuke Murata references Bruce Lee's back when drawing Garou's back muscles.http://www.ustream.tv/channel/nebu-kuro1 *Murata stated Garou bathes in a public bathroom. *Garou and Saitama shared similar unpleasant childhoods. Both were bullied as children and were outcasts in the classroom. However, unlike Garou, Saitama overcame all of this and became a hero while Garou descended into the role of monstrosity. *In an interview where ONE was questioned about who would win in a fight between Boros and Garou, he replied it would be a "good match," and he is uncertain on the victor, although he does believe that Garou is stronger in close combat.Niconico Interview *ONE originally made a mistake on the webcomic version of Chapter 84 that is 「善悪の立場を否定してやるたい！」 where やるたい normally would be やりたい. The mistake led to a Hakata dialect (Hakata-ben/Fukuoka/Kyushu dialect), which is a dialect of speakers from the Kyushu region, and it seems to give off a rural or rough impression. Some stereotypes about Kyushu guys include “macho, stubborn, and warm-hearted.” (Japanese people know these are only stereotypes, so this is just for fun.) ONE noted that stereotype coincidentally fit Garou quite well. *Sketch of Garou's Monster Association design. Which was finally fully revealed in the manga almost 2 years later in Chapter 127.https://twitter.com/NEBU_KURO/status/993322458668126208 *ONE considers Awakened Garou a "near-perfect monster." *Awakened Garou is the first monster to go easy on Saitama, as Garou never aims to actually kill any humans. *Awakened Garou is the fifth monster to survive a punch from Saitama, after Boros, Overgrown Rover, Orochi, and Evil Natural Water. However, unlike Boros and Evil Natural Water, who survived because of their regenerative abilities, Garou's body is simply able to endure the force. He is also the first monster to survive a '''Serious Series attack, although the attacks were not with the intention to kill him. *Awakened Garou is by far the most durable opponent of Saitama so far, surviving at least 7 of Saitama's normal punches, numerous body slams, a direct hit from Saitama's Consecutive Normal Punches, an exchange with Saitama's Two-Handed Consecutive Normal Punches, a fall from Saitama's Serious Table Flip, a counter from Saitama's Serious Headbutt, and a smash from Saitama's fist. The battle against Saitama in his final form is not shown, so the actual amount of attacks he survived is unknown. *Awakened Garou is so far the only character that has Saitama actively participate in battle. In most of Saitama's other battles (e.g. Carnage Kabuto, Boros, and Tatsumaki), Saitama is usually receiving hits but rarely tries to hit back. Also, he is the only monster shown to block, dodge, escape, and counter Saitama's attacks. References Navigation it:Garou zh:餓狼 fr:Garoh pl:Garou Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Anti-Villains Category:Male Category:Mysterious Being Category:Main Antagonists Category:Super Fight Champions Category:Dragon